Nathalie Courtabesse
Nathalie Courtabesse is a duelist coming from a higher Timeline. Story An Acceptable Heroic Role Nathalie was brought to the Timeline of Roman Skyward's tournament through use of experimental Planeswalker-like technology; Justinian Tsukiya's desire to harness the power of Leylines to travel between dimensions resulted in Nathalie being taken there instead. However, since Nathalie belonged to another world beforehand - a "higher plane of existence", it can be said - she gained awareness of her own situation. Despite that, Nathalie did her best to live in the new body and existence she was given, falling in love with the young Hoshiro Tsukiya. To save Hoshiro's father, she accepted to absorb his Shedim from Adrammelech, asking of Hoshiro to stop her - which he did. Eventually, alongside Hoshiro, Nathalie played a key role in weakening Adrammelech and allowing his defeat. Something Less Elegant Nathalie was later called by END to the Chessboard containing Pandora, claiming that Pandora's own suicidal nature led her there. Revealing her predicament as one bound to a higher plane of existence, Nathalie played her role, indifferent to her opponents' suffering, by crushing the Duncan Manor Chessboard using the theory of Justice Preston being the culprit. Justice however managed to defeat her, banishing her, after attempting to cure her of her maddening Curse. Appearance Nathalie is a brown-haired woman with dark green eyes, dressed in a colorful brown, pink and blue student's uniform. Personality Nathalie is constantly polite, gentle and seemingly indifferent, feigning a meek and weak facade but being merciless against those who actually underestimate or threaten her. A bit melancholic due to having glimpsed the veil, she nevertheless strives to rebuild her life anew, alongside Hoshiro. After being controlled by the parasitic Shedim of Altruism, she is determined to crush Adrammelech, deeply disgusted by the mere thought of being invaded by such a thing. However, dropping the polite facade, Nathalie later reveals the truth about her cursed existence. As one who knows her existence is fiction, lucidity prevents her from finding rest or satisfaction whenever she is inactive or unread - as long as no one thinks about her, she is trapped into silent darkness, alone. As a result, she is ready to act as a character in any storyline, as long as she can escape this maddening feel. Powers * Meta Awareness: Nathalie is conscious of her role in a story and of the existence of other "higher" timelines in which she is nothing but a character, and can use this awareness in order to further her own aims. * Argumentative Powers: She was given a powerful, purple truth by END, granting her the ablity to act "outside the box" by spreading theories that cannot be denied from within by any specific truth. They cannot be defeated unless entirely disproven. Decks * Nathalie's Magic: The Gathering deck is a Blue-Green-White Goodstuff Value deck - winning through a critical accumulation of synergistic cards - which she employed during the Skyward Tournament, based on her Warden Ancolie, the White-Hearted. She briefly added red to that deck when controlled by a Shedim, in order to play Lili, the Forbidden Dawn. Storylines * Queen of Games : Moloch the Duelist features her. * Pandora's Truth features her as a central antagonist. Trivia * She bears similarities in design to Monika from Doki Doki Literature Club, hinting at her superior awareness. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Meta